Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having satisfactory durability and steering stability.
Description of Background Art
A pneumatic tire may be provided with a carcass and a rubber apex where the carcass is composed of a carcass ply extending from the tread to a bead core on both sides of the bead, and the rubber apex extends radially about the tire in the bead along the carcass ply (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-236499). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.